The dating game
by azurecloche
Summary: Demyx takes Roxas and Axel to the mall to find dates. Who knew finding a date could be so hard?


**Demyx**

**Axel**

**Roxas**

**Will they ever find a date?**

**It all started when...**

The famous trio,Axel,Demyx and Roxas were at the mall. They saw a sign that advertised for this dating program. The people would sit at a tbable and would have a little conversation and if they found someone they liked,they could go out on a date or something. "Let's go and try it out! Maybe we can find a date!"Demyx said as he and his friends read the advertisment. "It sounds dumb Demyx!"Roxas complained but Axel...He said,"Let's do ti! I need something to do on Saturday."Roxas looked at him,"I thought we were doing something."he said but his two older friends turned back to him and shrugged,he knew they rather go out on a date then hang out together. They had been single forever,he understood the need to have a date but seriously? What idiot would do this kind of thing? It didn't matter what he thought though,Roxas went along with it.

**Axel/Girl #1**

Axel casually sat at the table,his feet were up on the table and he was playing with a coin with one hand while his other hand kept him from not falling on the floor. He sat up poperly when the girl sat down. She had long blonde hair that was full of berrets,her face was covered in thick make-up. His first impression? She was a doll that fell into a lake of makeup. "Hey,I'm Axel,got it memorized?"the redhead said to the girl who just tilted her head to the left a bit,Axel just shrugged,"Your name?"he asked the girl. The girl's eyes seemed to burt with happiness,"Well,like,Uh...Let's see. My name's Pansy,like the flower you know. Like..I like shopping cause like,it's a good way to find clothes and stuff."she said bubbly and happily. Axel gazed in awe,he nodded,"Tell me,how many times did you say 'like' in that sentence?"he said trying to hide the mockingness in his voice. The girl stared then started to count,_Wow...Dumb bond!_,he thought rolling his eyes.

**Demyx/Girl#1**

Demyx tried to hide his excitment as he waited for the first girl to come,she had long blue hair and blue eyes. _Pretty,blue like the water_,Demyx thought smiling cheerfully,"My name is-"he started but the girl raised her hand to tell him to hush and then spoke,"My name is Agnus. I like Science,books,studying the male and female interaction and eating brussel sprouts."she said putting down her hand and looked at Demyx who opened his mouth,"That's nice.My name is Dmeyx. I like playing the guitar,listening to music and chocobos!"he said happily but Agnus frowned at him. "What's 100 divided by the squareroot of 25?"she asked. Poor Demyx didnt know and was trying to calculate everything in his head. They were never meant to be...

**Roxas/Girl#1**

Roxas stared at the girl infront of him,_Oh dear God!_,he thought. The girl was a mime,she had her hair in afro puffs and wore that stupid mime make up and uniform. He watched the girl as she pretended to trap herself into a box that got smaller and smaller. "My god! Your a mime!"he yelled pointing at the girl who pretended the wind blew her away.

**Axel/Girl#2**

The pyro was hoping this one wouldn't be a freak like the other one,he sat back in his casual style reading some-ahem-porn-ahem-He looked up. Another blonde? Axel sighed as he focused on his book. The girl had short blonde hair that spiked up really high,heck she looked like a boy. She glared at Axel,"My name is Faye! I'm gonna get you into shape! Now get your eyes off that book and set your eyes on the goal of becomming in shape. "Whatever..."Axel said focusing on his book but Faye grabbed it and threw it in the garbage. "Let's go to the gym!"Faye yelled standing on the table laughing evily,Axel managed to escape while she was.

**Demyx/Girl#2**

Demyx was sipping a milk shake when the next girl sat down. _I hope she isn't smart_,he thougth to himself which sent shivers down his spine. The girl looked old,like in her 30s or something but she looked 16. She had nice brown hair with blonde highlights,she was dressed in a blue dress and was glaring at Demyx. He opened his mouth to say something but the girl opened her mouth and yelled,"DEMYX WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?"she yelled at the boy. Demyx widened his eyes,"Mother?"he asked.

**Roxas/Girl#2**

Roxas stared at the girl as she took her seat,long brunnette hair with a headband with kitten ears on it. "Meow...You look cute. My name is Maya,I like cats."she said purring like an actual cat. The Key of Destiny gulped,_Great...Another freak!_,he thought and nodded,"My name is Roxas and-"he was cut off by Maya licking him,"Security!Roxas yelled as some big strong men pulled Maya away.

**Axel/Girl#3**

Axel was now slamming his head on the table,how could every girl he have met be a blonde? The next and final girl sat down and let out a giggle seeing Axel hitting his head on the table,she had medium legnth blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with a red scarf as her head band,her blue eyes were dark yet calm. "Oh great..Another red head..."she said,that caught Axel's attention and he looked up,"Oh great..Another blonde..."he said with the same tone like the girl's. They both laughed,"My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"he said pointing a finger to his head like he did,"My name's Bre."the blonde said smiling,"I like shiny things,shopping and taking naps."she added wagging her finger at the Axel,"What do you like to do?"she asked,"I like fireworks and chemicals...Lots and lots of chemicals that go BOOM!"Again they laughed. "Oh great...A red head with a sense of humor."Bre said,"Oh great...A blonde that's smart."Axel said.

**Demyx/Girl#3**

Demyx sighed,all the girls he met were crazy...Well one was,the other one was his mother. He was now grounded for a few months but that didn't matter to him. The next girl came,she was smiling a big smile. She had short black hair that went to her chin and these hazel eyes that gazed at the blonde in frotn of her,"My name's Moori,I like to sing,dance,eat,watch Tv and... I absoloutly love Chocobos!"she squeeled. Demyx lifted his gaze and smiled,"I like chocobos too! My name's Demyx,I love playing my sitar and writing songs."he said hyperly. Moori smiled and tapped her foot,"Wanna play me a song rockstar?"she asked giggling,"Ehehe..Sure thing."he replied turning pink.

**Roxas/Girl#3**

Roxas stared at the cieling,this was the most stupidest thing that Demyx had gotten him into yet. "Hi!"Roxas looked down to see the next girl sitting across from him. He raised an eyebrow,she had long silver hair and purple eyes that showed attidude. "My name's Sanina. I like to...Sing,dance,listen to music,write music,teach music and cook!"she said as she put earphones to her ears. Roxas nodded,"The name's Roxas,I like to fight,eat and hang out."he said dryly as he watched the girl bob her head to the music,"What are you listening to?"he asked curiously,"Pan!c at the D!sco!"she said smirking,"I love them!"Roxas blurted out. Sanina let a smile on and handed the other part of the earphones to Roxas,"Then com'n and listen."she said and they did.

**So...?**

_Ding!_

The bell rang signalling that the dating game was over,"Call me!"Demyx said as he waved goodbye to Moori,he turned back to his friends,"Now wasnt that fun?"he asked seeing his friends hold the number of the girls they liked. "Now we can triple date!"the trio turned to see Bre,Moori and Sanina on the other end of the dating game. "See what did I tell you? Now we don't have to hang out with eachother every Saturday night because we don't have dates!"Moori explained to her two friends. The boys couldn't help but laugh. 'Bout time Demyx's thinking time payed off,he had finnaly found a good idea.

**The End**

**A/N:**

I loved writing this story. Every #1-2 Girl was based off some TV show character and the #3 girl was based off me and my friends. My it's about time that the time Demyx spent hugging his Chocobo thinking of ideas payed off.


End file.
